C.Syde's Wiki:History
---- Summary C.Syde's Wiki was founded on the 17th September 2014, by C.Syde65. Originally intended for testing the permissions extended to Administrators and Bureaucrats, it has since changed into what is referred to as an "all-subject wiki". An all-subject wiki is basically a standard wiki, except that unlike wikis like The Sims Wiki that limit themselves to a specific subject, all-subject wikis can cover basically any subject the editor wants, as long as the pages are at a reasonable level of quality (preferably a minimum of 1,000 bytes), and they are in accordance with the wiki's policy. Timeline 2014 *On the 17th September 2014, C.Syde65 founded C.Syde's Wiki. Because it was originally created with the sole purpose of testing usergroup permissions and various other things, he had no idea that it would later evolve into a wiki with a standard level of quality. *Sannse, C.Syde65, , Imasexysimlover, and Thisismyrofl made their first edits this year. 2015 *2015 was the year that Ducksoup, ILoveSims19, Smart Cookies, Rappy 4187, SBCA, Sims2Player, Mira Laime, Undead.exe, Felix Cypher, AStranger195, Zmario, PatrickCunningham, DarkSuicune2000, Sapphire Moondust, RansomTime, AnimatronicHurricane, OoppDecks, Depressedgirl123, Bucktony, and MissPappnase made their first edits. Though LostInRiverview's first edits date from 2015, they were imported from The Sims Wiki. LostInRiverview did not make any edits directly until 2017. *Sims2Player, Smart Cookies, and Haunted330 were promoted to Chat Moderators this year. * and Smart Cookies were promoted to Rollbackers this year. *Sims2Player, Smart Cookies, Sapphire Moondust, and OoppDecks were promoted to Discussion Moderators this year. *Sims2Player and Smart Cookies were promoted to Assistants this year. *Sims2Player was promoted to an Administrator this year. *The Fanon was added to C.Syde's Wiki this year. *The Assistant usergroup was added to C.Syde's Wiki this year. 2016 *2016 was the year that C.Syde's Wiki underwent a significant improvement to the wiki's CSS. The state of changes eventually forced C.Syde65 to change the wiki's background colour in from dusty pink #eccacc to white #ffffff. The wiki's dusty pink colour would be retained with the many changes to the wiki's CSS. A blog post was announced regarding the many changes to the wiki's CSS, and the reasons for doing so. *Brandon Rhea, Nekyn Alb, Vanilladazzle, Rumpg46691, Noreplyz, Komishiro85, Monochromatic Bunny, Daughter.of.Shadows, BeyonderGodOmnipotent, BurningDesire2016, Kirkburn, Desmondus, Raymond Trevor, Simmeranian, Andrew Cao, Superbaddy4, Xeperos Septime, DerSchneeleo, Loygansono55, AmonFatalis, LoloSims, Häher, Vpetmad, MACH-59330, HearthRaven, WolfLord315, Parapraxis, TheOneFootTallBrickWall, Kazuma Mitsuku Hatake, Merrystar, Cottage Country Cheese, Daniel.gormley.77, ToxicLagoon, Annabeth and Percy, and Dominicpond made their first edits this year. also contributed through the use of the Fandom Maps Extension. However since the extension was removed from Fandom, any evidence of Beethoven4ever actually setting foot on this wiki has been lost. *Raymond Trevor and Kazuma Mitsuku Hatake were promoted to Chat Moderators this year. *TheOneFootTallBrickWall was promoted to a Discussion Moderator this year. * were enabled on C.Syde's Wiki this year. *C.Syde's Discord Server was created this year. 2017 *On the 20th July 2017, C.Syde65 submitted a blog post on the Community Central Wiki to promote the wiki. It was given a community highlight as a result. *It was also the year that certain bits of CSS code would need to be removed from the wiki's CSS page, due to changes to the customisation policy. But to make up for it, the extension was enabled on C.Syde's Wiki this year. *Lucky98, Toucannon, Veralann, STATICInfoViewer, Ditto Duck Penguin, Maurice.136, TigerTanksHD, Ultimate Disney Fan 01, Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, TheKorraFanatic, Colouratura, HM100, Maxwellplaysgames, JustLeafy, Jamesb1, Naquib, Mihai Gradin, KockaAdmiralac, ApprenticeFan, Lady Aleena, TheReign, Technobliterator, TellyTivi, Chase McFly, Messenger of Heaven, MechQueste, Aiihuan, Robyn Grayson, FishTank, SimFan96, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls, Mendes2, Saphiraa17, Aayushi Thakur, Aastha Thakur55, Octopus Wizard, Venz412, and PictureField55 made their first edits this year. *Mihai Gradin was promoted to a Rollbacker this year. *TheKorraFanatic, JustLeafy, and Sau226 were promoted to Discussion Moderators this year. *TheKorraFanatic was promoted to a Content Moderator this year. *TigerTanksHD and TheKorraFanatic were promoted to Assistants this year. *TigerTanksHD was promoted to an Administrator this year. 2018 *2018 was the year that Icier, Jodan111, Caring16, Sikid4000, Daryurian18, Uradelbauer, Dark Yada, Qstlijku, Fngplg, Jorgemg14, Rogue maltron, AJforLIFE13, Salutatorian, TheSonofCharlusPotter, TheBoyWhoDied, HappyFishy1234, RemFanboy25, Just a MessageBoardsFan, Milliewhite400, Nega Clyde Crunch, Unknown Voice Actor, Nanoray60, Fangirl111, Guest Facts, Elych18, Bubbz3388, Fan26, Golfpecks256, GingerxNinjax, O175HayStacksO, The LBP and SpongeBob fan, WesleyIsCooley, Endercat TM, Bob Hartington, Ivonkingsley, and Pricky142 made their first edits. *Salutatorian and TheBoyWhoDied were promoted to Discussion Moderators this year. 2019 *2019 was the year that Mr Taz, ZachofAniville15New, Mliburdi, Chayne Doss, SeanWheeler, Sulimaania, Caty1603, Hypirae, Unai01, Surprise the fun loving pony, Outbreak95, MarkusRost, Aidin chris, DuckeyD, Harrypotterexpert101, South Ferry, Downtown Freezy, Mechemik, FanOfYoshi, Evelyngray0, Monty Lightening McQueen, BlueBlazeMatrix99999, Pcj, XxBlackJaguarxX, Cocopuff2018, CassandraGothel911, PlNG, Romyoleary, Blyndblitz, and Jetix XD ArgentinaJega Se Vive! made their first edits. *Daryurian18, TheKorraFanatic, KockaAdmiralac, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls, Aiihuan, MACH-59330, Aastha Thakur55, Aayushi Thakur, Veralann, Dark Yada, MissPappnase, Vanilladazzle, WolfLord315, Mendes2, Lady Aleena, and Endercat TM were given Autopatrolled rights this year. *Daryurian18 and Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls were promoted to Content Moderators this year. *Daryurian18 was promoted to an Assistant this year. *The Autopatrolled usergroup was added to C.Syde's Wiki this year. 2020 *2020 was the year that Pippo Grande, Stewart Pid (Stew Pid), Gummy Cow!, Oldieyoungie, Rumtugger34, Elise.2938, and Apalforsb made their first edits.